Swing Swing
by Emipoo
Summary: The night of the Yule Ball, Ron, with some brotherly help, realises just how much he likes Hermione. Bit of drama and a bit of humor. Mostly about Ron's feelings. Ron's POV. Reviews will be needed after chap 2 cliffhanger!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! I find myself happy that I decided to upload this story. I'll just give you a bit of backround info on this. My sister Kell and I ADORE the song 'Swing Swing' by The All American Rejects (****http://uk. and we thought it would be good for a songfic. That's how it all started, really. Half way through it, I realised I didn't want it to be a oneshot anymore. I wanted it to keep going for a little bit longer. So I got rid of all the lyric bits in the middle, but kept the title. If you're smart, you may pick up some words here and there that relate to the song. -wink wink-**

**This is set in fourth year, at the Yule Ball. It is in Ron's POV. I copied Ron and Hermione's fight in the Great Hall from GoF, so don't sue me for that! I just added some bits and changed it to first person. It mainly outlines Ron's feelings about Hermione and Viktor. I also added in a few scenes that I thought gave some more spice. All good? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own anything. Never will. -tear-**

* * *

**-Swing Swing-**

Ron's POV.

I couldn't stop thinking about Hermione as I walked down to the Entrance Hall with Harry. I wished I could be walking down with her. I mentally kicked myself for not asking her to the ball myself.

The Patil twins spotted us. Padma glanced at my dress robes in disgust as we walked into the Great Hall. I searched for Hermione's familiar bushy mane or a hint of those hazel eyes...

As much as I assured Harry she was going by herself, I could always see in his eyes that he didn't believe a word; and as I saw all the couples crowding around the sides of the hall, I didn't believe it either. Hermione wouldn't miss this for the world. I just wished I could share it with her.

The music started and the four champions and their partners walked in. Cedric and Cho, looking disgustingly in love with each other as usual; Parvati, clinging desperately to Harry's arm, who looked as uncomfortable and out-of-place as you could ever get; Fleur and the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Roger Davies, who was dumb-struck that he got such a date. At the back of the line was Viktor and a beautiful girl in a blue dress that looked familiar, but I couldn't place her.

As the couples waltzed awkwardly around the Hall, I took another peek at Viktor's date. I was determined to know who she was; her beauty was breathtaking. I couldn't help but stare after her... until I realised who she was.

Suddenly curiosity turned to anger and frustration. Hermione twirled in Viktor's arms. My stare turned into a glare.

I couldn't believe it! Hermione.. with Viktor Krum! No way. It was impossible.

The other couples started to walk on the dance floor, the champions grateful. Padma almost tore my arm off as she dragged me onto the floor. I felt alone and zoned out as Padma took the lead, swinging me one way and another, keeping in time to the music, that was slowly becoming louder and faster. We knocked into a couple of dancing pairs; all the credit goes to my two left feet and my mind that could only concentrate on Hermione.

I saw her smiling as Viktor whispered something in her ear. My heart felt crushed and burnt. I wanted to tear his hands away from her petite waist and give him some Muggle beating.

I had to do something.

As soon as the song ended, I dropped my hands away from Padma's grip and walked away from the dance floor without saying a word. Padma was gobsmacked and offended. I sincerely didn't care; I had to find Harry.

He was sitting at a table close to the front doors, which were open. Parvati sat on his opposite side, her arms and legs crossed, glaring at a point in the wall behind Harry.

I slumped into the chair next to Harry and asked him how the night was going so far.

He looked at me with a look that said "what-do-you-think-you-great-big-prat?" so I stood up and said I was going to get drinks.

I reached the drinks table and poured butterbeer into two glasses. I needed to keep my mind away from Hermione and her 'date'. Maybe I could go to the bathroom and stay there all night. I sipped the drink; I couldn't help but watch Hermione as Viktor kissed her cheek, which made me cough, butterbeer spilling down my front. Why did this affect me so? She was only a friend. Yes, I was a bit obsessive about her talking to boys that weren't Harry, my brothers or me, and I had repeatedly asked who her date was for the past couple of weeks... but that didn't mean anything!

I saw Hermione smile at Viktor and start to move away from him. Viktor was coming directly at me. Did he notice I was staring? Maybe he just wanted a drink. Whichever the reason, I had to move away from the table. I picked up the two butterbeer glasses and quickly made my way back to Harry.

I slammed the glasses down, which made the table shake. Harry raised an eyebrow at me.

Hermione came over and sat in the chair Parvati had been sitting in. She was a bit pink in the face from dancing.

"Hi." said Harry. I didn't say anything.

"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone to go get some drinks."

I have her a withering look. "Viktor?" I spat. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"

Hermione looked at me in surprise. "What's up with you?" she said.

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione stared at me, then at Harry, who shrugged.

"Ron, what -- ?"

I didn't like seeing her hurt, it broke my heart, but I had to say it.

"He's from Durmstrang! He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You – you're -- " I searched my brain for a word strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"

Her mouth fell open.

"Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly, who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"

My heart shattered.

I wanted to scream and hide as we kept arguing loudly.

"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are." I said mockingly, trying to end what had started several minutes ago.

"Don't call him Vicky!" she yelled in my face and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd.

I sculled down the remaining of butterbeer and told Harry I was going for a walk.

I walked around the lake, not focusing where I was going, my eyes seeing through everything, not concentrating on anything except for what Hermione and I had said to each other in the Hall.

I saw the Giant Squid pop its head up from the black, icy water and bob around in front of me. "What are you looking at?!" I yelled, kicking a stone into the lake.

The head sank back down.

What was I doing?I was taking a walk to nowhere, yelling at creatures and objects. Throwing things around and cursing at myself. What is really me? Or was it her? I never know these days. Is it jealousy? Or is it love? Why do I feel like a stone in water? Sinking every time she gets mad. Melting like ice in the sun when she smiles at me. I ran my fingers through my hair, watching the moon's lovely light spit across the lake.

I had to figure this out. Why did I hate Viktor so much? Maybe it was the fact that he was allowed to touch her, to kiss her, to dance with her...

A shot of jealousy stung my heart as I realized what had been messing with my head in the last few months.

I loved her. Such simple words. Such complicated meaning.

I thought I would never have to deal with love. Nope. Once again, Ron Weasley was wrong. Why was I always wrong? And her-- always right? I hated that...

Ginny's voice popped into my head, 'Love hurts.'

I ignored it. How can love hurt when it was usually what everyone wanted to share with that "special person" they spend their lives waiting for? No, wait. Ron Weasley... Wrong again.

I was torn by two sides of myself in my head.

One whispering, telling me to tell her how I felt. Telling myself I was madly in love with her. The other yelled at the top of his tiny lungs that it was a stupid crush, that she's my best friend and it won't last.

I shook my head, what the bloody hell was I supposed to do? I need help...

"Hiya little brother."

Not that kind of help. My twin big brothers smirked and walked on either side of me.

"Why aren't you dancing?!" George said in a parently voice. I ignored him and started my way back to the castle. Fred and George were the last people I would go to for help on Hermione.

"It's a girl." One of the twins said. I spun around to see them both with their arms folded.

"Yep... definitely a girl." George nodded.

I was surprised at my brothers' perceptive skills.

"No! Not a girl, no... You see, I was just, erm, thinking about..." I searched desperately for an excuse.

"...about Hermione?" Fred smiled knowingly. This was horribly abnormal! Fred and George were the devil twins, they didn't understand about girl problems, they didn't offer help to their younger siblings! This had to be a joke.

"Ha. Ha. It's funny. I get it. Will you leave me alone now?" I turned away from them and picked up the pace. I needed to get away from people. I might just go back to bed...

"Oi! Ron!" The twins ran after me. This was unacceptable behaviour from them! They never ran after me unless they were chasing me after I broke their broomsticks when I was four. They never called me by my name either! It was always nasty insults or infuriating nicknames. It's all part of being the mischievous twins. They just do that. I wonder if anyone stole some of their hairs and brewed up some polyjuice potion.

"Do you need, like... advice?" They looked at me as if they actually cared about my feelings. I frowned and inspected their faces, looking for any traces of a smile creeping up their lips or a twinkle in their eyes. I didn't find neither.

"Are you guys for real or are you just full of it? You're not going to humiliate me for the rest of my life if I actually tell you, right?" I cocked my head on the side, still unsure about the whole 'brothery talk' business.

"We promise." They said in unison. I was more reassurred now. They only spoke in perfect unison when they really agreed on something.

I bit my lip. "Okay, but let's go sit in the forest, I don't want any sods listening in."

"The forest?" George's smile flickered. "It'll be filled with snogging couples. I know just the place. Follow me, please."

* * *

**A/N: How's that so far, eh? The next chapter should be up real soon and you'll find yourself with a huge cliffy. -evil smile-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! This, of course, is chapter two. The one that had me editing over and over again. Finally, I realised that I should leave the ending up to what the readers want. So when you're done reading, please review with the answer to the VITAL question! I'll give it a week. The option with the most votes with define chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Harry Potter. Pfft. As if. No one would believe me. Nup. Not mine. **

* * *

As George walked back and forth along the same patch of wall, I looked around and tried to figure out where we were and where we were going to sit down and talk. I glanced back at George, who had stopped pacing. A small door had appeared out of nowhere on the bit of wall George was walking in front of.

"After you." he said, gesturing with his arms. Fred and I ducked through the petite door before George followed us in and closed the door behind him.

I raised my eyebrows at the room that had materialized in what I thought to be brick.

The room was small. It had two cozy couches and a leather armchair. The walls were padded with foam, to block sound out, except for patches where bookshelves were balanced. I peered at some of the spines. "What To Do When You Get Dumped" by Alexandra Ling, "Five Charms To Get The Witch Of Your Dreams" by Richard Cullen and "Coming Out Of The Closet: Not As Hard As You Think" by Gilderoy Lockhart were just a few titles. I looked at the inviting couches, they were all facing a coffee table that was placed in front of a crackling fireplace. There was a box of "Anti-Red-Noses" tissues on the coffee table and a punching bag was hanging from the ceiling behind the armchair. As I walked over to the couch closest to the fire, I noticed a teddy bear sitting on it. This was definitely a room to open up about your feelings.

George sat next to me and Fred sprawled out on the armchair. "So, little brother. What brings you to the confessional room?" Fred said.

This was the hard part. "Erm, well..." I started to mumble.

"Let me help you out. You have a little bit of a girl problem. Obviously Hermione. I presume you like her and you don't know if she likes you back. No, actually, just for the cliché, you love her and she seems to be going out with Viktor Krum. Does that sound about right?" George smiled knowingly.

"Uhh." I was shocked, "Yeah. Perfectly accurate, actually."

Fred sighed. "Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie..." I rolled my eyes. "...the world of love is a confusing one! Don't go messing about with it, because it will just spin around and bite you in the arse!" he waggled a finger dangerously.

George snorted with laughter, but quickly resumed to looking thoughtful by hiding it with a cough. I was relieved, they were back to their old selves. There goes my polyjuice potion theory then.

"Ahh. Right, Fred. I'll keep that in mind. George? Any suggestions?" My spirits lifted. Good old Fred and George, always making you laugh.

George stopped his coughing and choked out, "Mate. I'll tell you this. If love ever does bite you in the arse, you can make sure Hermione puts a band-aid on it."

Fred chuckled and nodded. "What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned. I didn't get it. "Why would Hermione put a band-aid on my arse? What's a band-aid anyway?"

"Muggle bandage. Dad smuggled a box last summer and put them all over his face. Mum was pretty mad. I thought it was hilarious. Anyway." George shook his head, ignoring the amusing memory.

"Anyway." Fred took over, "What I think George means is that Hermione's head over heels for you too, bro."

It was my turn to snort. "Hermione? Head over heels? For ME? Cut down on the butterbeer, guys." I rolled my eyes and eyed the punching bag.

The twins looked at each other impatiently.

"We might be here for a while, Fred."

"I concur, George."

"She WHAT? She loves me?"

The twins sighed. "That's what we've been trying to tell you for the last-" Fred looked at his watch "-45 minutes. Do you think it's welded in your head now?"

"I- I guess so." I realised I was panting.

After a pause, George yelled in my face, "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO FIND HER! TELL HER YOU LOVE HER TOO, YOU GREAT BIG PRAT!"

Fred, proud of his twin, nodded enthusiastically.

I quickly shouted a thank you over my shoulder as I ran out the door. I jumped down the stairs two steps at a time, not waiting for them to move in the right direction. I took the quickest way down to the Great Hall. I had to get to Hermione before the night ended.

I tripped over my robes and nearly hit the ground as I saw Hermione and Viktor swaying to a slow tune. I was only 5 metres away from them when Viktor leaned in to Hermione's face and closed his eyes.

My legs stopped moving and my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't let this happen. I wanted to yell out to her not to kiss him, but my throat had tied itself in a very tight knot. I wanted to run and pull them apart, but my feet felt like anvils, solid and immovable. I was in shock and my heart was pounding.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahah! To kiss or not to kiss? THAT is the question!! I pondered over this.. Here are the options:**

**1. Hermione and Viktor could kiss, ending in the infamous row in the Gryffindor common room between Ron and Hermione. Which would leave this fic to be more of a 'deleted scene'.**

**2. Hermione could turn her face, Viktor would plant the kiss on her cheek, confused. Then Hermy and Ronnie would confess their love to each other in a very awkward and corny way and live happily ever after. **

**Which one do you like best? Review and tell me your opinions! Also, if you have any other ideas, DO TELL!!! Cookies and milkshakes to all you creative pumpkins out there!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Sorry for the long wait, but I was waiting for reviews and I surprisingly couldn't find time to write:S Oh well, good thing is, I'm here now. This is a horribly short chapter, but I decided to change something from this point in the story on. I'm not sure where it is going, but I know what I'm writing next, so it will build on from there.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!! All of you that took like a minute out of your lives to give me feedback, YOU GUYS ROCK!! Thanks very much!! ****Well, as soon as you read the second paragraph you will know what option won (Remember? To kiss or not to kiss?).**

**So I'll leave you to read and review -wink wink-**

**_Disclaimer_: _I am just a Harry Potter fan with too much time on my hands. I ain't Jo Rowling. ...and if I was, I should be hospitalised for writing fanfiction. :p_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Time slowed down as Viktor's face grew closer and closer to Hermione's. I knew I had to stop them from kissing. I had just realised what my feelings towards her were and here was the 'Bulgarian bombshell', as Rita Skeeter had put in one of her horrendous articles, ruining the moment.

My breathing became quick and uneven as their lips met. They pressed together for a moment and pulled away. My heart ached and I wanted to cry.

Hermione must have heard me hyperventilating, for she turned her face away from Viktor and looked at me, with a look in her eyes I couldn't quite decipher.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell slightly open as she saw who was doing the heavy breathing.

"WWWWWHHHHHYYYYYYY??????!!!!!!" I wailed. I felt as if I had just swallowed a quaffle.

She dropped her hands from around Viktor's neck and took a step towards me, before Viktor put a hand on her arm and pulled her back towards him.

I mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish and stormed out of the hall, up many flights of stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. I threw myself on an armchair and shooed some third years away. I put my head in my hands.

It was all ruined. The Fred and George plan. All out the window. It was no use now. She kissed Viktor Krum. _Viktor Krum_. The name echoed in my head. It sounded surreal, my bookworm of a friend kissing the best and youngest Seeker in the world.

I shook my head. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. It was meant to be _me_ kissing Hermione. Of course, I'll never tell anyone that that was my original plan.

I heard the portrait swing open and I quickly whipped my head around, ready to yell at whoever it was to bugger off. Instead, I found a red-faced, sweaty, outraged Hermione.

My expression relaxed, then tensed up again.

"Why HIM?!" I yelled, getting up from the armchair. I couldn't keep in my rage. "He's too old for you! He's not right for you! Why did you have to kiss him? Why-" I stopped dead. I was about to ask her _why not me?_But I stopped myself just in time.

Her jaw fell. She did not expect this from me. She frowned and glared at me.

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" She yelled from across the room; her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.

"Oh yeah?" I yelled back. "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I closed it again just as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the girls' staircase.

I just noticed Harry standing at the portrait hole.

"Well," I spluttered to him, looking thunderstruck, "well – that just proves – completely missed the point --"

Harry didn't say anything.

* * *

**M'kay, I want to do the next few scenes in Hermione's POV, so as soon as this uploads, I will be writing Chapter 4! You all happy with what option I chose? Review so I can find out!! **


End file.
